jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:JP-FarmBoy
|- | style="color: }; background-color: }; border-left: }; border-right: }; border-bottom: }; padding: 10px;" valign="top" | }} __TOC__ Über Mich Hallo, ihr seid gerade auf meiner Benutzerseite gelandet. Tja was soll ich großartig von mir erzählen ich bin 16 Jahre alt und lebe in der Nähe von Düsseldorf, der Landeshauptstadt von Nordrhein-Westfalen. Mit acht sah ich meinen ersten Star Wars Film, dabei handelte es sich um die überarbeitete Version von Episode IV (Krieg der Sterne). Doch erst nach Episode II wurde ich zu einem echten Star Wars Fan und wollte noch mehr über das Star Wars Universum in Erfahrung bringen. Besonders interessiere ich mich für die Konflikte zwischen den Jedi und den Sith zu Zeiten der Alten Republik und für den Neuen Jedi-Orden. Auf Jedipedia kam ich nur durch Zufall, als ich mal ein wenig gegoogelt habe. Doch es enttäuschte mich immer mehr, dass ich bestimmte Informationen nicht finden konnte und beschloss deshalb am 01.Juni 2007 mich bei der Jedipedia anzumelden und selbst Artikel zu schreiben. Auf den Namen kam ich eigentlich nur weil ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter lese/las. Da ich auch noch bei einigen Browsergames mitspiele und der Name gerade gut passte nannte ich mich von nun an eigentlich überall im Internet so. Übersicht *'Mitglied seit dem:' 01. Juni 2007 *'Warum bin ich hier?' Star Wars finde ich einfach nur genial und ich möchte immer mehr über die Filme und das Erweiterte Universum (EU) in Erfahrung bringen. Um mein Wissen mit allen anderen Star Wars Fans zu teilen, beschloss ich daher mich bei der Jedipedia anzumelden. *'Hobbys außerhalb von ''Star Wars:' Fußball, neue Kinofilme (besonders Action und Comedy), Videospiele, und die Klassiker wie Freunde treffen... Favoriten Hier sind meine Favoriten des Star Wars Universums aufgelistet, darunter finden sich alle möglichen Personen, Spezies, Planeten, Droiden und Raumschiffe aus den Filmen und dem EU. Freunde in der Jedipedia * Benutzer:Garm Bel Iblis - Der Geschichtenerzähler Bild:;-).gif * Benutzer:Der siebte N-ARC Klon - Der große SW und PSP Fan !!! Mitarbeit Da ich mich erst am 01.06.2007 bei der Jedipedia angemeldet habe und noch nicht viel Erfahrung mit Wiki-Seiten habe solltet ihr nicht zuviel von meinen Beiträgen erwarten. Deshalb bin ich auch immer offen für Tipps, Hinweise und Verbesserungen meiner Beiträge. Meinen ersten Beitrag schrieb ich am '''10:13, 01. Jun 2007. Meine Star Wars-Besitztümer Filme *Episode I: Die dunkle Bedrohung *Episode II: Angriff der Klonkrieger *Episode III: Die Rache der Sith *Episode IV: Eine neue Hoffnung *Episode V: Das Imperium schlägt zurück *Episode VI: Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Bücher ---- *Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung *Planet der Verräter *Feindkontakt ---- X-Wing *Angriff auf Coruscant *Die Mission der Rebellen *Die teuflische Falle *Bacta-Piraten *Die Gespensterstaffel *Operation Eiserne Faust *Kommando Han Solo *Isards Rache *Das letzte Gefecht ---- Thrawn Trilogie *Erben des Imperiums *Die dunkle Seite der Macht *Das letzte Kommando ---- Jedi-Akademie Trilogie *Der Geist des dunklen Lords ---- Young Jedi Knights *Sammelband 1 **Die Hüter der Macht **Akademie der Verdammten **Die Verlorenen *Sammelband 2 **Lichtschwerter **Die Rückkehr des dunklen Ritters **Angriff auf Yavin 4 ---- thumb|right|150px|Momentan lese ich [[Der König der Schmuggler]] Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter *Die Abtrünnigen *Die schwarze Flut *Das Verderben *Der Untergang *Die letzte Chance *Planet der Verlorenen *Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong *Die Verheißung *Das Ultimatum *Jainas Flucht *Rebellenträume *Aufstand der Rebellen *Verräter *Wege des Schicksals *Die Ruinen von Coruscant *Der verschollene Planet *Wider alle Hoffnung *Die letzte Prophezeiung *Vereint durch die Macht und einige mehr Bild:;-).gif Comics *Das goldene Zeitalter der Sith I *Das goldene Zeitalter der Sith II *Der Untergang der Sith I *Der Untergang der Sith II *Der Untergang der Sith III *Der Freedon-Nadd-Aufstand *Das Geheimnis der Jedi-Ritter *Die Lords von Sith I *Die Lords von Sith II *Die Lords von Sith III *Der Sith-Krieg I *Der Sith-Krieg II *Der Sith-Krieg III *Legacy I: Skywalkers Erbe *Legacy II: Neue Allianzen *Legacy III: Die Klauen des Drachen Sachbücher *Fact File *Die ultimative Chronik *Das große Star Wars Universum von A-Z *Episode III - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie PC Games ---- thumb|right|200px|Das Spiel der Spiele: [[Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel)|KotOR *Knights of the Old Republic *Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords *Battlefront *Battlefront II *Galactic Battlegrounds + Clone Campaigns *Empire at War + Forces of Corruption *Republic Commando *Rebel Assault II Playstation-Spiele *Episode I: Jedi Power Battles *Bounty Hunter *Clone Wars *Episode III - Die Rache der Sith *Battlefront – Renegade Squadron (PSP) *The Force Unleashed wenn es denn raus kommt ^^ Lustige Videos So, hier noch ein paar lustige Videos: * linksoben Pizza Wars Episode I (14 Min.) * rechtsoben Pizza Wars Episode II (16 Min.) * linksunten Pizza Wars Bonus (1 Min.) * rechtsunten Trailer zum Star Wars Karten - Videospiel an dem ich, unter dem Namen Twenny, mitwirke (3 Min.) Dann mal viel Spaß (Achtung ich hafte nicht für Kieferschmerzen durchs Lachen Bild:;-).gif) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lJYug-8af0 Kategorie:Benutzer mit ICQ